Something
by Hermalfoy15
Summary: Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover... Un MalfOy nUncA sE rInDe, nUncA pIERdE... ONE SHOT, SONG FIC! ReVieWs


Hola! Escribi este song- ff hace un tiempito y lo encontre entre mis documentos y se me ocurrió publicarlo... Me gustaría mucho que lo leyeran y me dieran sus opiniones!

**SOMETHING**

No puedo evitar pensar en aquella vez... en aquella vez en que levanté mi mirada y la vi... la vi como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por primera vez noté lo hermosa que era, el brillo de sus ojos mieles que nadie más posee, su sonrisa radiante... Por primera vez noté que en realidad el odio que yo creía sentir por ella no era nada más que una máscara, sólo era una máscara para ocultar lo mucho que ella me atrae, lo mucho que ella me gusta, para ocultar que la estoy empezando a querer como nunca pensé llegar a querer a alquien...

¿Pero por qué justo me tenía que fijar en ella¿Que tiene aquella castaña que no tiene ninguna otra mujer¿Por qué no puedo evitar mirarla cada vez que esta cerca?

_Something _

_Something in the way she moves _

_Attracts me like no other lover _

Desde aquel día no pude evitar seguirla de vez en cuando, no pude evitar intentar acercarme a ella y sinceramente, pensé que no lo lograría... ya estaba a punto de rendirme, me sentía decepcionado de mi mismo "Un Malfoy nunca se rinde, nunca pierde" me repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo parecía que ese nunca llegaba a su fin y era muy posible que esa fuera la primera vez que un Malfoy iba a sentirse completamente sin una oportunidad, perdido... Claro que mi padre pensaría que yo estaba perdido desde mucho antes por haberme fijado en alguien como ella, ahora no entiendo como fue posible que alguna vez la tratara mal... ¿cómo pude tratarla asi? Que estúpido fui... si pudiera devolver el tiempo!

Como dije antes, pensé que esa era mi derrota... Hasta aquel día. Recuerdo Mcgonagall me había citado en su despacho, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía o de para que me citaba y me sentí más confundido aún cuando entré y la vi... Estaba sentada en una de las sillas y puso cara de fastidio cuando me vió, recuerdo todavía exactamente como estaban acomodados cada uno de sus cabellos, como estaba acomodado su uniforme, todo... Me dijo algo enojada: Mcgonagall no mencionó que vendrías... Yo no contesté, pues si lo hacía la trataría mal nuevamente. Aunque a pesar de todo, tengo que admitir que al salir de allí me sentí bastante emocionado, como Premios Anuales teníamos que hacer un trabajo entre los dos, asi que nos veríamos todos los días... y así comenzó todo.

Varios días trabajando llevabamos y nos ibamos conociendo más, ya podría decirse que eramos amigos. Nos llevabamos muy bien... Tanto así que no sólo nos reuníamos por el trabajo que Mcgonagall nos había puesto. Una tarde, mientras estudiabamos en el lago... no pude evitarlo. La vi sonreír y esa fue la copa que revasó el vaso... Me le acerqué lentamente y la besé, demostrándole todo lo que sentía en ese beso y para mi sorpresa ella se dejó... Desde ese día todo fué distinto, nos hablabamos distinto, nos mirabamos distinto, nos besabamos de vez en cuando, coquetebamos en los pasillos...

_Something in the way she woos me _

_I don´t want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how _

Con ella todo fue cambiando y cada vez nuestro romance se volvía más serio, cada vez nos veíamos más, cada vez la quería más, cada vez la necesitaba más...

Muchas veces se me acercaba muerta de celos simplemente porque yo había hablado con otra, ella no confiaba completamente en mi y muchas veces tenía sus razones porque a mi me costaba el hecho de comprender que tenía una novia, nunca había tenido una relación seria. Igual yo sabía que en el fondo, en realidad ella si confiaba en mi... Y ella sabía que yo la amaba más que a la vida misma.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows _

_That I don´t need no other lover _

_Something in her style that shows me _

La amo tanto... y se que lo haré siempre y por siempre. Nunca la voy a dejar. Me encanta todo de ella, su sonrisa, su aroma, su cabello, su forma de ser, sus disgustos, sus caprichos... absolutamente todo.

_I don´t want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

Día a día me pregunta cuanto la amo, y yo simplemente no puedo responderle... porque lo que siento por ella es indescriptible y cada día siento cosas nuevas... pero a pesar de darle esa explicación ella sigue insistiendo y yo le digo sonriendo: Nunca te alejes... y asi te darás cuenta de como es mi amor hacia ti, y ella no dice nada más... y siempre termina con un beso.

_You´re asking me will my love grow? _

_I don´t know, I don´t know _

_You stick around now it may show _

_I don´t know, I don´t know_

No entiendo como puede conocerme también. Siempre sabe todo de mi, nunca pensé que yo pudiera ser tan predecible o tal vez, es simplemente que ella lo sabe todo, porque para mi, es simplemente perfecta.

_Something in the way she knows _

¿Cómo puede ser posible que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Me cuesta estudiar, dormir y hasta hablar...

_And all I have to do is think of her _

Día a día aprendo cosas nuevas de ella... gracias a ella soy distinto. Y aunque se que canso con tanto repetirlo¿cómo puedo amarla tanto?

_Something in the things she shows me _

Ahora estoy seguro... no la dejaré nunca. Simplemente porque me es imposible hacerlo, nunca podría dejarla y nunca podría olvidarla.

_I don´t want to leave her now _

_You know I believe and how_

Siempre seré de ella y ella siempre será mia. Asi es... mi corazón siempre será de Hermione Granger.

**FIN**

Eso es todo¿Como les pareció¿Bueno¿Malo¿Pasable?... jaja... Espero comentarios!

Un besito, Gaby (esa soy yo, jaja... arriba no me presente)


End file.
